After The Death of Chance
by Strider6
Summary: Well...hm...If it sucks, i can understand. I wrote it in 20 minutes. Its about gabe and Lian after chance dies. Lain gets captured and so does Gabe, but he escpaes, and then gets captured again...LoL--Chapter 2 up soon. R&R! E-mail--stephenmccain@msn.com


Disclaimer—I don't own any of the characters, 989 Studios do. –Strider  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Setting—After the death of Chance, in Syphon Filter 2©™  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
"Lian, Teresa's dead" said Gabe in distress  
  
"She can't be!" Screamed Lian "C'mon, get in"  
  
Gabe climbed up into the chopper, and they were starting up the rutters, when an operative fires an RPG at the cockpit.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Gabe yells just as the grenade hits the cockpit, knocking Lian unconscious.  
  
He jumps out of the chopper just as a 2nd grenade hits the copter, utterly destroying it.  
  
"Lian…"  
  
"Hm?" Lian says, slowly coming out of the burning wreckage of the helicopter.  
  
"Thank God, I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I'm not gonna die that easily"  
  
"C'mon, there's two agents, one on your left, another about 30 feet right of him. Both carrying RPG's"  
  
"Ok, lets move"  
  
Gabe went around to the weapon box and grabbed the UAS-12 out of it. He grabbed a colt .45 out of his flak jacket and gave it to Lian. Gabe went around and flanked the 1st agents, wile Lian laid down cover fire. Gabe got one, while Lian got the other.  
  
"That was easy enough" said Gabe, obviously impressed.  
  
"But, we're not outta the woods yet…" Said Lian just as 5 operatives came up the stairs, all in full, Kevlar body armor.  
  
"Oh Shit! RUN!!!" yelled Gabe  
  
Lain and Gabe turned around and went down the car-ramp to get into the lower section of the parking garage. The agents followed then all the way down to the 18th floor, where they were stuck, because one of the agents had driven a CAT into the wall, collapsing the wall, and blocking their way out.  
  
"Its hopeless" said Lian sadly.  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lain  
  
"See that? It's a service room door." "We should be able to get down to the next level going through that door."  
  
"Well, it's worth a try"  
  
"Lets do it."  
  
Gabe ran over to the door, while Lain waited behind a van. He shot the lock that was on the door and went inside it, only to find 2 agents with HK-5's, pointed at his face. He kicked one out of one of their hands, only to get 3 rounds put in his leg.  
  
"Gabe!" Said Lian being dragged off, obviously in pain.  
  
"Lian…"  
  
The agents threw Gabe into the back of an Agency van, where he overheard then talking.  
  
"Think Mara will be glad we finally got that bastard?" said the agent who was driving.  
  
"Dunno, she's only been after him for years!" said the 2nd one sarcastically.  
  
"Heh, yeah, I guess you're right"  
  
"But…what about the girl? She still has the Syphon Filter virus in her. We cannot kill her until the get her plasma."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Gold team already has her. She's being taken to the New York Labs, where they'll get the plasma, and eliminate her."  
  
"When you get to the labs, bring him to me" Said a voice on the radio.  
  
They arrived at the labs, only to be greeted by a couple of SWAT team officers. They pulled out their guns and fired. Bullets tore through the 1st officer, ripping out ½ his spine and heart. Killing him instantly. The 2nd and 3rd officers pulled out their M-16's and fired back. They shot the driver in the face, bullets ripping through his skull, and knocking him into the van. The 2nd agent pulled out a K3G4 and fired 20 rounds, 10 into each officer.  
  
"Damn…SWAT shouldn't of gotten in our way" said the remaining agent  
  
"They created a good distraction though" Said Gabe, gun pointed at the agents head.  
  
"Holy Shi…"  
  
"Another word and I'll blow your face in" "Call them to open the doors to the lab"  
  
"Hell N…"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Gabe shot the agent right in the face, watching him fall onto the cement, creating a puddle of blood.  
  
"I warned him" Said Gabe laughing. "Now, how to get into the building"  
  
Gabe went and searched the van for any explosives. Nothing. He searched the SWAT officers and the agents. Still, he found nothing.  
  
" Where the hell are the damn explosives?" said Gabe irritated.  
  
"Hm…what about the pawnshop over there…"  
  
Gabe ran over to the shop, and searched through the cases…he found C4, and a 12 Gauge Shotgun  
  
"Thank god I was against the 'Anti-Explosive' act"  
  
He went back over to the doors of the facility, and placed the explosive. He then went over behind the van and detonated the C4. Agents swarmed the area.  
  
"Bad idea" Gabe mumbled to himself.  
  
He rolled out and shot 3 of the agents with the shotgun. The he went around to the other side, and tripped the remaining agent. He stepped on his neck, and snapped it.  
  
"Ok, don't have much time left before the next wave comes"  
  
He went into the building, and activated the elevator. He rode it down to the 12th floor, where he saw the agents dragging Lian. He ran over behind them, and was shocked, when he saw Lian beaten, bruised, and bloody.  
  
"How could they do this?" he thought to himself.  
  
As soon as he said that, he felt cold steel on his neck… 


End file.
